<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845752">Why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chocobros/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three bodies occupied the room -- two men and a woman -- two of which were strung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you’ve grown attached to this vixen,” Ardyn scowled, holding the unconscious girl’s chin firmly in his hand. His amber eyes looked at the strung up girl in disdain, his scowl morphing into a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone!” The third body in the room yelled, struggling at his bonds. “Don’t touch her, you son of a bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-haired man turned to the blond boy, his scowl returning once more. He watched as the blond tried his damndest to break free of his shackled, but to no avail. Approaching the restrained boy, Ardyn lifted his hand, black and purple smoke coming from his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush, now,” the red-head whispered, and Prompto’s vision went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Prompto woke, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis were surrounding him. The blond was now on the floor, bruised and battered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hurt? Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Thank you, Noct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sweat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me. Were you worried about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I was. What kinda question is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. That’s why you came, like I believed you would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, something clicked in the blond’s mind. Whipping his head around, his eyes wide with fear when he saw no sign of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?!” he gasped, clambering to his feet. He ran to the other side of the room, where another ‘x’ was -- and where she had been chained up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is who?” Noct asked. Confusion entered his gaze as he watched his best friend search around frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“(Y/n)! She was just here! Ardyn, he--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto, calm down!” Gladio’s voice boomed throughout the room, and the blond turned to the mountain of a man. Taking a few deep breaths, Prompto’s body relaxed slightly. Seeing he had calmed down somewhat, Gladio continued. “Now, who is this (Y/n)?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys serious right now?” Prompto asked in disbelief, eyes scanning the group. How do you not remember her? She was with us back in Altissia!” Prompto turned his blue eyes to Noct. “Noct, come one! She’s our friend! We’ve known her since high school! Don’t tell me you don’t remember!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only remember you being my friend back in high school, Prompto,” the dark haired male said, brows furrowed. Prompto’s eyes went wide as he stumbled back a few steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious…” he muttered. His back hit the wall, and Prompto fell to his knees as tears began to fall. Why couldn’t they remember her. He sat there, wallowing in despair, when an idea popped into his head. Whipping out his camera, he flipped through the pictures until he came to the one he was searching for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here! This is (Y/n)!” he said, handing the device to Noct. Gladio looked at the screen over the prince’s shoulder, frowning. After a few minutes, Noct handed the camera back to the blond, a sad look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Prompto. I don’t know who that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto could only watch as (Y/n)’s body fell from the statue. Eyes lifeless, skin pale -- she looked dead. No -- she was dead. Falling to his knees, the blond could only sob in despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dammit..." he choked out, body listing forward to lean his forearms on the ground. As his forehead met with the wet concrete, he screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a scream unlike any other; so filled with anguish and pain, it was. It tore through the air, and the three males around him flinched at its intensity. Noct watched as his friend mourned for this stranger, a tingling feeling at the back of his mind telling him something wasn't quite right. It reminded him of a memory from when he was young. He had been waiting for Ignis to pick him up when he saw two kids. They were around his age. One was Prompto, and the other was a girl. But for some reason he couldn't remember the girl's face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling grew stronger the longer he listened to Prompto scream until he, too, was on the ground, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether it was for the girl's death, or for his friend's pain, Noct didn't know. Yet he wept regardless. For some reason, the pain he felt now was comparable to the pain he had felt when he had lost Luna all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt. But Noct -- poor, sweet Noct -- couldn't figure out the reason why. Why was he crying for someone he didn't even know?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>